Hermoso Calor
by IFaithI
Summary: Sentí que mil emociones se posesionaron sobre mi ,¿acaso me dijo que me amaba?¿era un sueño? ¿mi esfuerzo valió la pena?,el calor se apodero de la escena , hice lo que jamas pensé que haría ,Lo bese.


Hermoso Calor. **ღ******

Prologo.

_**Disclaimer: dragon ball no me pertenece, tanto la serie como sus personajes son de propiedad de akira toriyama ,solo hago esto por amor.**_

のののののののののののののののののののの

—Después de toda tormenta ,aparece un rayo de luz que hace que hasta el más frió corazón , se estremezca en ella... —leí en voz alta mi libro y sonreí ,_era mi novela favorita_ .me distraje por los gritos de mi amiga ,me saco de su casa para llevarme a la gran piscina.

—marron, no seas tímida, ve y métete dentro de la piscina—dijo bra

—tal vez, mas tarde—le dije

—Deberías dejar tus manías de santa—me dijo trunks acercándose a mi con una sonrisa, esperando una respuesta, con una pelirroja.

—No empieces...solo quiero terminar mi libro, no creo que eso sea difícil de entender-le dije mostrando mi libro. Me sonrió y se fueron donde estaban goten y una pelinegra.

—Inmaduro—le dije y me eche en la silla, bra se puso un poco de bronceador en su cuerpo y se hecho al lado mío , trate de concentrarme en mi libro y relajarme pero no lo lograba, solo podía escuchar las risas de trunks y goten ,y las insinuaciones de sus compañeras , _acaso todos los hombres pensaban en __**solo**__ intimar._

—¿Te sigue gustando?—me pregunto bra ,yo voltee a verla y la vi sentada observándome.

—Claro que no, es tu hermano, solo lo veo como un amigo-le dije sentándome y viéndola nerviosa.

—no hablaba de trunks —me dijo sonriendo —eres una mala actriz, mi hermano a veces es un idiota pero estoy segura que te quiere mas que una amiga-lo dijo mirándolo y luego volviendo su vista a mi.

—además esas chicas, no son nada al lado tuyo, son solos unas huecas mas.

—bra...—le dije sorprendida, ¿_le estaba diciendo que le coquetee?_

—no me importaría ser tu cuñada —de nuevo se hecho—si quieres te puedo ayudar.

—chicas, traje refresco-dijo pan acercándose con una bandeja lleno de refrescos , acompañada de ubb

—Gracias—le dije y cogí uno

—no sé que le ven, trunks y goten perdieron la razón—dijo enojada pan

—tal vez porque son bonitas—dijo ubb

—marron, solo quítate tu ropa y ve, demuéstrale al tonto de mi hermano que eres mejor que cualquier idiota—le dijo bra bebiendo de su refresco.

—No creo que funcione—le dije , agarre mi bolso y me fui dentro de la casa.

のののののののののののののののののののの

Subí las escaleras y entre en el cuarto de bra, busque mi ropa de baño y cuando lo saque lo observe un rato era un bikini rosado y un poco pequeño para mi gusto pero lo tenía que intentar. me lo puse y me mire en el espejo , me quede atónita, bra tenía razón no me veía mal en cambio me vea veía bien ,me veía más que bien, me veía bonita demasiado para mi gusto , _seguro eran los genes de mi mama _.me solté el cabello y saque mi bronceador , me lo puse sobre mi cuerpo, no recordaba la última vez que salía a tomar sol en kame house.

Baje un poco apresurada de las escalera, pero me dio un poco de hambre y fui al a cocina para coger un panecillo ,cuando entre cogi un pan, lo termine ,y me dirigí a la salida pero me tope con un pelinegro, me miro de abajo hacia arriba ,era goten con una cara de sorpresa , y me observo.

—¿marron?-miro mis ojos.

—basta, goten no te voy a comer.

—estas diferente

—Soy solo una marron mas social-le dije y me toco con su dedo mi hombro -te ves hermosa... -susurro. Lo observe y le agradecí .

—vine por algo para beber, el sol esta sofocante —les di algunos tragos que estaban al lado mío, pero antes cogí una sorbete para mí .

Me ofreció su brazo y yo lo acepte salimos de la gran casa, mansión mejor dicho y vi como ubb se atraganto con su refresco y pan se molesto por haberla mojado_ ._

—Estas despampanante —grito fuerte bra para luego sonreírme lo cual hizo que trunks volteara y me observara atónito sin quitar la mirada de encima, cuando me estaba acercando vi como las chicas estaban furiosas .

—traje algunos tragos—les di uno a cada uno ,menos a goten ,porque no dudaría mucho estar de pie pero le di su gaseosa favorita y me lo agradeció ,pero seguían sin quitarme la vista de encima. parecía como si quisieran que les dé una explicación

—vamos chicos, solo me puse un bikini no creo que sea difícil de asimilarlo.

—Cariño, ella no era tu amiga, la chica que estaba con esa ropa toda esa ropa fea y sencilla -escuche que dijo la pelinegra ,pero goten por respeto no le contesto .pero yo si le iba a responder ...pero trunks de dio cuenta.

—Así que dejaste tus manías—escuche que susurro trunks en mi oído, me sonroje por su cercana respiración.

—trunks ,al parecer se lo tenía guardado

—lástima que no fui el primero en apreciarla.

Esta vez me puse roja pero de la rabia, acaso trataban de decirme que jamás pensaron que era bonita o algo parecido ,que jamás iba a convertir en una mujer completa si no me comportaba como sus compañera de al lado.

— Ya podemos entrar—le dijo impaciente la pelirroja a trunks ,el volteo hacia ella y la miro con una negación. y me observo un rato mas, _si fuera bra que haría en este momento, no tenía ni idea _.cuando voltee a verla , todos miraban la situación. y mire a trunks molesta _todo era su culpa, si no fuera tan __**el**__ seguro estaría terminando mi libro._

—no tengo problema ,si quieres te puedes ir con tu amiga ,yo me puedo quedar con goten -le dije seductoramente ,el me miro molesto pero se rió ¿acaso lo estaba botando?—¿que no querías pelear conmigo?, ahora tu comienzas.—agarro mi mano, lo cual hizo que se estremeciera todo mi cuerpo , lo mire sorprendida y me pregunte si así se comportaban los hombres cuando veían a una mujer bonita ,sentí que un calor se apodero de la situación , pero también sentí _que no debí hacerle caso a bra ,en especial con esos dos_ ,que me seguían interrogando con su mirada, pero ya no importaba esto sería como hace algunos años ,seguiría jugando con ellos ,aunque el motivo ahora ya no sea un globo. esta era más profundo, algo más interesante , esa sensación de necesidad que ahora sentía dentro suyo.

のののののののののののののののののののの

N.A: Hola! Les traigo esta historia que tenía hace mucho, pero no me atreví a subirlo, porque sentía que me faltaba algo de experiencia al escribir ya que tenía solo 11 años, así decidí no subir nada hasta ahora, soy fanática del trumar ,no me agrada pan para trunks ,por lo tanto quise aportar algo a esta bella comunidad. espero que me reciban como los brazos abiertos y que les agrade esta historia que lo hice con mucho amor para ustedes. y animo que a las personas que les guste esta singular pareja también escriban fics sobre ellos aunque sea one shorts.

Esta historia es una historia un poco compleja ,ya que trunks no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de marron hacia el ni lo sospecha ya , solo la ve como un amiga porque siempre ella estuvo en las buenas y malas con él. Y es como parte de la familia pero en verdad el estaría perdido sin ella, siempre tenía un consejo que lo ayudaba a salir de sus problemas, pero al querer conquistarlo se despierta un hermoso calor que los inunda y trunks la vera como la bella mujer que es, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y tratare de actualizarlo cuando tengo un tiempo libre. No se olviden de comentar ya que son mi motivo para seguir escribiendo. Que tengan un bello día :3 .

Sana.


End file.
